tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Outdoorsers" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to the female cabin on the east* 15:31 <+Emma31> *brushing her hair* 15:31 <+Emma31> Wow, I can't believe Staci's gone 15:31 <+Dakota|> I can. 15:31 <+Dakota|> She was always running her mouth about something. 15:31 <+Dakota|> This cabin is much more attractive without her! 15:32 <+Emma31> Yeah... 15:32 <+Dakota|> *sprays perfume on Emma's bed* 15:32 <+Emma31> Uh, thanks? 15:32 <+Dakota|> No problem! 15:32 <+Dakota|> If you want, I can also help you with that hideous outfit. ^_^ 15:32 <+Emma31> I'm good. 15:33 <@Don|> *scene switches to the male cabin on the west* 15:33 <+Brody09> *awkwardly looks back and forth to Devin and then back* 15:33 * Devin glances over at Brody. 15:33 <@Devin> (conf) Man, I still feel horrible over what I said to Brody. I want to apologize, but I know he probably hates me. I don't think he'll ever forgive me. :/ 15:33 <+Brody09> *whispers to himself* Just go over there and talk to him, yo. 15:33 <+Brody09> C'mon you can do it, let's go! 15:34 <+Brody09> *slowly makes his way to Devin's bunk* Hey...bro....dude.... 15:34 <@Devin> BRODY. 15:34 <@Devin> I mean! Hey. 15:34 <@Devin> What's up? 15:34 <+Brody09> I just wanted to um, say sorry dude. 15:34 <@Devin> Huh? 15:35 <@Devin> You're... saying sorry to me? 15:35 <+Brody09> Yeah y'know, I've been like ignoring you the past few days cause I was just like super upset and being unreasonable and stuff 15:35 <@Devin> No! 15:35 <@Devin> Brody, seriously. 15:35 <@Devin> You have nothing to apologize for. 15:35 <@Devin> It was all my fault. I was angry and stupid. 15:36 <+Brody09> So, you don't actually think that way about me? 15:36 <@Devin> Not at all! 15:36 <@Devin> I think you're the coolest guy here. 15:36 <+Brody09> Whoa, thanks man (:!!! 15:36 <+Brody09> So it's all good?? 15:36 <@Devin> Oh, definitely. :D 15:36 <@Devin> (conf) HE FORGAVE ME. 15:37 <@Don|> *scene switches to the forest, where Don and Chef Hatchet stand in front of the campers* 15:37 <@Don|> Today, you'll all be playing a game of hide and seek... 15:37 <@Don|> With Chef. ;) 15:37 <+Brody09> :0 15:37 <+Scott|> *shudders* 15:37 <+Scott|> We've got that psycho chasing us? 15:37 <+Scott|> Again?! :| 15:38 * ChefHatchet snickers. 15:38 <@Don|> If you're able to avoid getting tagged by his meatball bazooka, you win immunity. 15:38 <@Don|> If you get hit, you can either forfeit the challenge or help Chef find another camper. 15:38 <@Don|> That'll make you safe too. 15:38 <+Dakota|> Um! Hi! 15:38 <+Dakota|> I can't afford to get meat anywhere near my hair OR my outfit. 15:39 * Scott| grabs Dakota's arm 15:39 <+Scott|> We'll go together 15:39 <+Scott|> I know exactly where to hide 15:39 <@Don|> Will you quit interrupting me?! 15:39 <@Don|> Just for that, you can only hide outside. 15:39 <@Don|> Go indoors and you're out. >:( 15:40 <+Scott|> Crap... >.> 15:40 <+Ennui> (conf) The others may not see it, but I sense a darkness inside Scott. A deep darkness. 15:40 <@Don|> You have a half hour to hide. 15:40 * Don| starts the timer. 15:40 <@Don|> Starting now! 15:40 <@Don|> *scene switches to Dakota and Scott walking through the woods* 15:41 <+Dakota|> Hiii, Dakota fans! 15:41 <+Dakota|> Check out how cute I look in the forest. *giggles* 15:41 <+Scott|> Will you shut up? 15:41 <+Scott|> I have a plan and im gonna need your help 15:41 <+Dakota|> Um, MAJOR rudeness. 15:41 <+Dakota|> But wait. What is your plan? 15:42 <+Scott|> We're gonna set a trap to help Chef find Emma ;) 15:42 <+Dakota|> That's so much work. Can't we just hide? 15:42 <+Scott|> No! You're going to pretend like you have something to tell Emma 15:42 <+Scott|> Lead her over here and we stab her in the back 15:42 <+Dakota|> Okay, but isn't that like... 15:42 <+Dakota|> Mean? 15:43 <+Scott|> Listen, if you can't follow directions then forget about the alliance! 15:43 <+Dakota|> :o 15:43 <+Scott|> What's it going to be?? 15:43 <+Dakota|> OMG, I'll help you. 15:43 <+Dakota|> Just stop yelling at me. 15:43 <+Dakota|> (CONF) I don't know what shows Scott has been watching, but FYI, the supporting cast NEVER upstages the star. 15:44 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin and Emma by the west cabin* 15:44 * Devin walks backwards and bumps into Emma. 15:44 <@Devin> WHOA! 15:44 <@Devin> Sorry, Emma. 15:44 <@Devin> Didn't see you there. 15:44 <+Emma31> Found a good hiding spot? 15:44 <@Devin> Not yet. Still looking. 15:45 <@Devin> But hey, I forgot to tell you I talked to Brody today. 15:45 <@Devin> He said everything's cool. :D 15:45 <+Emma31> Oh... 15:45 <@Devin> Isn't that great? 15:45 <+Emma31> So great! 15:45 <+Emma31> it's just 15:46 <+Emma31> Do you think Staci was right about Brody and Scott having an alliance? 15:46 <@Devin> What? 15:46 <@Devin> You never told me she said that. 15:46 <+Emma31> Well, she did and I'm starting to think she was onto something 15:46 <+Emma31> has he mentioned anything about it to you? 15:46 <@Devin> Come on Emma, no way you trust Staci! 15:46 <@Devin> She's practically allergic to the truth. 15:47 <+Emma31> I didn't buy her story at first either but 15:47 <+Emma31> When I asked Brody to help me vote out Scott he seemed super hesitant 15:47 <@Devin> You really think Brody would team up with a guy like Scott? 15:47 <+Emma31> Kinda... 15:47 <+Emma31> Yeah 15:47 <@Devin> Alright, fine. 15:48 <@Devin> I know how we can prove you wrong. 15:48 <@Devin> Let's put it to a test. 15:48 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin, Emma, and Ennui by the beach* 15:48 <@Devin> So we need you to ask Brody to join his alliance with Scott. 15:48 <+Ennui> Scott is not my friend. 15:48 <+Emma31> We know 15:49 <+Emma31> The whole point of this is to expose him 15:49 <+Ennui> In that case, I'm in. 15:49 <+Ennui> (conf) I knew Scott played a part in my elimination. He's been meddling with forces, forces beyond his comprehension or control. 15:49 <@Devin> *scene switches to Dakota and Scott in the woods* 15:49 <+Scott|> NO! I said put the rope over THAT TREE! *points* 15:49 <+Scott|> Keep up bird brain! 15:50 <+Dakota|> *drops the rope* 15:50 <+Dakota|> Can we take a break? 15:50 <+Dakota|> I don't even get how this works! 15:50 <+Scott|> Do you wanna win or what princess?! 15:50 <+Dakota|> *scoffs* 15:50 <+Dakota|> I don't care about that! 15:50 <+Dakota|> I'm only in it for the fame. 15:51 <+Scott|> Well, I've come too far to let those idiots beat me, so zip it and hurry 15:51 <+Dakota|> Can't YOU lend a hand? 15:51 <+Dakota|> You aren't even helping. 15:51 <+Scott|> I'm the one who makes the plans, you're the bimbo that implements them! 15:51 <+Scott|> That's how this alliance works! 15:51 <+Dakota|> Bimbo?! 15:52 <+Scott|> You heard me 15:52 <+Dakota|> I thought we were a team! 15:52 <+Dakota|> I just broke three nails and you haven't even broken a sweat. 15:52 <+Scott|> Your attitude sucks, Dakota 15:52 <+Scott|> That's why no one here likes you and I'm the only shot you got >.> 15:52 <+Scott|> Think about it 15:53 <+Dakota|> (CONF) Oh my gosh. D-do people really think I'm as bad as Scott? *sobs* I just wanted the audience to love me :'( 15:53 <+Dakota|> That's it! 15:53 <+Dakota|> I'm over this. 15:53 <+Scott|> What?! 15:53 <+Dakota|> *walks off* 15:53 <+Scott|> Hey! Get back here! 15:53 <+Scott|> *chases her* 15:54 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody and Ennui by the outhouse* 15:54 * Ennui applies makeup to a bear to look like Ennui 15:54 <+Brody09> Hey, Ennui 15:54 <+Brody09> What you up to bro? 15:54 <+Ennui> The one they call Chef is after us 15:54 <+Ennui> So I'm going to fool him into thinking I'm this bear 15:54 <+Ennui> To make sure I don't get tagged. 15:55 <+Brody09> Ohhhh, so he'll tag the bear instead of you! 15:55 <+Brody09> Haha, pretty smart.... 15:55 <+Ennui> You're catching on. 15:55 <+Ennui> Perhaps you have some darkness in you after all. 15:55 <+Ennui> however, I noticed a certain closeness with you and Scott. 15:55 <+Brody09> Scott? 15:56 <+Brody09> He's just my bro! 15:56 <+Ennui> Doesn't seem to be anyone else's. 15:56 <+Brody09> People are just quick to judge! 15:56 <+Brody09> I mean, sure Scott isn't the friendliest or the most hygienic.... 15:56 <+Brody09> But he's a pretty good dude 15:56 * ChefHatchet sees two figures in the distance and decides to make a move. 15:57 * Ennui sniffs air 15:57 <+Ennui> we have company. 15:57 <+Ennui> Quick, follow me. 15:57 * Ennui grabs Brody's arm and walks away with him 15:57 <+Brody09> Uh, okay! 15:57 * ChefHatchet pops out from behind a tree and shoots the bear. 15:58 <+ChefHatchet> Oh crap. 15:58 <+ChefHatchet> :| 15:58 * ChefHatchet runs from the bear screaming. 15:58 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin and Emma walking through the woods* 15:58 <@Devin> Shhh! @Emma 15:58 <@Devin> I think I hear something. 15:59 <+Emma31> *crouches behind a bush* 15:59 <@Devin> I'll go check it out. 15:59 <@Devin> Might be Chef. 15:59 * Devin peeks out from the bushes. 15:59 <@Devin> Weird. 15:59 <@Devin> I don't see anything. 16:00 * AMutantBeetle taps Devin's shoulder. 16:00 <@Devin> One sec, Emma! 16:00 <@Devin> I can't make out who it is. 16:00 <+Emma31> Devin... 16:00 <+Emma31> That's not me... 16:00 * Devin turns around. 16:01 * AMutantBeetle picks up a toxic waste barrel. 16:01 * AMutantBeetle swallows it whole. 16:01 <@Devin> O_O 16:01 <@Devin> RUN!!! 16:01 * Emma31 runs 16:01 * AMutantBeetle picks Devin up and hurls him at Emma. 16:01 <+Emma31> Devin! 16:02 * Devin falls into Emma. 16:02 <@Devin> Augh! 16:02 * ChefHatchet hops out of a nearby tree. 16:02 <+ChefHatchet> Too easy. 16:02 <@Devin> :o 16:02 * Devin gets up and runs away. 16:03 * ChefHatchet aims his bazooka at Emma. 16:03 * ChefHatchet hits her. 16:03 <+Emma31> >_> 16:03 <@Don|> *scene switches to Dakota and Scott in the woods* 16:03 <+Scott|> *catches up to her* 16:03 <+Scott|> Da.. *pant* 16:04 <+Scott|> Dakota.. *pant* look! 16:04 <+Scott|> I..... *coughs VIOLENTLY* 16:04 * Dakota| glares at him. 16:04 <+Scott|> Ok look, I uh 16:04 <+Scott|> I might have taken it a bit too far back there... 16:04 <+Dakota|> Ya think?! 16:04 <+Scott|> *sighs somberly* it's just hard you know, being the one everyone hates. 16:05 <+Scott|> Sure Brody has my back sometimes but 16:05 <+Scott|> You're the only true friend I've got. :/ 16:05 <+Dakota|> I... 16:05 <+Dakota|> Am? 16:05 <+Scott|> Of course! :) 16:05 <+Scott|> Why do you think I offered you an alliance? 16:05 <+Scott|> I wanna make it to the end with you more than anyone! 16:06 <+Scott|> *opens up arms* 16:06 <+Scott|> Will you forgive me? 16:06 <+Dakota|> Well, Daddy always said I had a good heart. 16:06 <+Dakota|> So...I forgive you. 16:06 <+Scott|> *tears up* thanks 16:06 <+Dakota|> But I'm not hugging you until you take a shower. 16:07 <+Scott|> Oh come on Dakota! 16:07 <+Scott|> I just bared my soul here :c 16:07 <+Scott|> Please? 16:07 * Dakota| sighs. 16:07 <+Dakota|> Fine! But first... 16:07 * Dakota| takes out perfume and sprays Scott with it. 16:08 <+Dakota|> Better. 16:08 <+Scott|> *coughs VIOLENTLY again* 16:08 <+Scott|> *opens arms once more* 16:08 * Dakota| goes to hug him. 16:08 * Scott| steps to the side and pulls a rope around her foot 16:08 <+Dakota|> :o 16:09 * Dakota| is pulled into a tree and screams. 16:09 <+Dakota|> Let me down from here! 16:09 <+Scott|> Oop 16:09 <+Scott|> Yikes princess looks like one of your SHODDY traps backfired :) 16:09 <+Dakota|> SCOTT! 16:09 <+Dakota|> You are such a jerk. 16:10 <+Scott|> Better a jerk than a sucker. *snickers* 16:10 * AMutantCrab grunts behind Scott. 16:10 <+Scott|> :| 16:10 * AMutantCrab starts chasing after him. 16:10 <+Scott|> AAAAAH!!!! 16:10 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody and Ennui inside the kitchen* 16:11 <+Brody09> Phew! 16:11 <+Brody09> That was close! 16:11 <+Brody09> Thanks for helping me out bro... 16:11 <+Ennui> Anytime 16:11 <+Ennui> I expect nothing in return 16:11 <+Ennui> Unless you want to talk about working out an alliance of some sort. 16:12 <+Brody09> An alliance? 16:12 <+Brody09> Ohhh man.... 16:12 <+Brody09> I don't know about that. 16:12 * ChefHatchet hears voices and approaches the main lodge. 16:12 <+Ennui> Let me guess 16:12 <+Ennui> Your loyalty lies with someone else? 16:12 <+Brody09> I mean, I.... 16:13 <+Ennui> yes? 16:13 <+Brody09> Uh.... 16:13 <+Brody09> Okay, it's like super top secret, so you can't tell Scott! 16:13 <+Brody09> But yeah me and Scott are like voting together.... 16:13 <+Brody09> Just don't tell him I said that! 16:13 <+Brody09> He'd be so mad dude! 16:14 <+Ennui> I see. 16:14 <+Brody09> But if you want to join..... 16:14 <+Brody09> I don't really see why not! 16:14 <+Brody09> You seem pretty chill! I'll ask him for you! 16:14 * AMutantBeetle roars from outside. 16:14 * Ennui blinks 16:15 <+Brody09> Um... 16:15 <+Brody09> You hungry bro? 16:15 * ChefHatchet kicks the door down and snarls. 16:15 <+ChefHatchet> THIS IS MY KITCHEN. 16:15 <+ChefHatchet> ALSO KNOWN AS FORBIDDEN TERRITORY. 16:16 * ChefHatchet shoots Ennui with a meatball. 16:16 <+Brody09> AAAAAAA 16:16 <+Brody09> *runs outside* 16:16 * Ennui watches boredly as Brody flees 16:16 <+Brody09> *bumps into the beetle* 16:16 <+Brody09> :0 16:17 * ChefHatchet fires the meatballs in several directions, hitting the mutant beetle, Brody, and a mutant squirrel. 16:17 <+Brody09> *faints* 16:17 <@Don|> *scene switches to Scott running through the woods* 16:17 * AMutantCrab chases Scott with its claws. 16:17 <+Scott|> AAAAAH!!!! 16:17 * ChefHatchet sees them running. 16:18 * ChefHatchet starts chasing after Scott too. 16:18 <+ChefHatchet> You are MINE, son! 16:18 <+Scott|> Oh crap! 16:18 <+Scott|> *picks up a rock and chucks it at the crab* 16:18 * AMutantCrab is hit with the rock. 16:18 * AMutantCrab topples over. 16:19 <+Scott|> Score! 16:19 * ChefHatchet shoots Scott with a meatball. 16:19 <+Scott|> OOF! 16:19 * ChefHatchet walks up to Scott. 16:19 <+ChefHatchet> Final words? 16:19 <+Scott|> You already tagged me! 16:20 * ChefHatchet shoots Scott again. 16:20 <+Scott|> UGH! 16:20 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don inside the main lodge, where all the campers except Devin are seated* 16:20 <@Don|> Well, well. 16:20 <@Don|> Looks like Chef managed to capture all of you. 16:20 <@Don|> What a shame. 16:20 * Devin runs in, surrounded by a stink cloud. 16:21 <@Devin> Hey! 16:21 <@Devin> He didn't get me! 16:21 <@Don|> GAH. 16:21 <@Don|> What is that disgusting smell?! 16:21 <@Devin> I-I hid in the woods! 16:21 <@Devin> There were skunks and... 16:22 <@Don|> Never mind. 16:22 <@Don|> It really doesn't matter. 16:22 <@Don|> Just go take a shower. You win invincibility. 16:22 <@Devin> YES! 16:22 <@Don|> Scott, because you helped Chef find Dakota, you're safe too. 16:22 <@Don|> As for the rest of you, one of you has spent your last night on Boney Island. 16:22 <+Dakota|> This is so unfair. 16:23 <+Scott|> Take that blondie! >:) 16:23 <+Brody09> *whispers to Scott* Scott! 16:23 <+Brody09> Hey dude... 16:23 <+Brody09> I invited Ennui into our alliance! 16:23 <+Brody09> Isn't that cool? 16:23 <+Scott|> *whispers* You did what?! 16:24 <+Brody09> Uh, was I not allowed to do that? 16:24 <+Brody09> He seemed so alone man! 16:24 <+Brody09> Kinda sad 16:24 <+Scott|> *growls* 16:24 <+Scott|> (Conf) Great! Now I'm compromised! What am I gonna do if Weird Goth Boy rats us out??? 16:24 <+Emma31> (conf) *sighs* This was a tough decision, but Ennui swears Scott's working with Brody, and since Scott's immune, I'm going to have to vote for-- 16:24 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campfire ceremony* 16:25 <@Don|> Devin. Scott. 16:25 <@Don|> As the winners of today's challenge, you both get marshmallows! 16:25 * Don| tosses Devin and Scott marshmallows. 16:25 <+Scott|> *looks at Ennui as he catches his marshmallow* 16:25 <@Don|> Unfortunately however, the rest of you are on the chopping block. 16:25 <@Don|> The next marshmallow goes to Emma. 16:26 * Emma31 catches her marshmallow 16:26 <@Don|> Dakota, a marshmallow for you as well. 16:26 * Dakota| catches marshmallow. 16:26 <@Don|> Brody and Ennui! 16:26 <@Don|> You're the only people left without a marshmallow. 16:26 <@Don|> I can't help but feel sorry for you. 16:27 <@Don|> Tonight, the camper going home is....... 16:27 <+Brody09> ): 16:27 * Ennui still looks bored 16:27 <@Don|> *scene switches to Ennui in the Hurl of Shame* 16:27 <@Devin> How the heck did Ennui get voted off? 16:27 <+Emma31> >:/ 16:28 <+Dakota|> What did you expect? 16:28 <+Dakota|> He wouldn't let me do his makeup anymore. 16:28 <+Emma31> *whispers to Devin* I thought we were voting off Brody. 16:28 <@Devin> *whispers back* I couldn't do it! 16:28 <@Devin> I voted Dakota instead. 16:28 <+Emma31> *whispers again* Brody and Scott had to have voted together 16:28 <+Emma31> Think about it 16:29 <@Devin> :s 16:29 <@Don|> Ennui, any last words? 16:29 <+Ennui> No 16:29 <@Don|> Technically, that was a word. :p 16:29 * Don| catapults Ennui. 16:29 <@Devin> (conf) I can't believe this! Brody is voting with SCOTT? He knows it's Scott, right? No way is this going on much longer. I don't care if I have to vote Brody off myself - this ends NOW. 16:30 <@Don|> -- END -- T T T